


The Lesson

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Steve doesn't approve of his neighbor
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Lesson

“Oh fuck.”

You hissed through your teeth. The mouth currently latched onto your clit was nothing short of expert. 

“That’s it baby, keep going, I’m…..”

Words failed as the orgasm washed over you.

“Damn, what a way to wake up.”

The blond flipped the comforter back. Her hair was a mess, lips red, glossy with your slick. 

Wrapping your arms around her waist, you guided her hips until she was straddling your face. 

“My turn.”

—————————————————————————————————-

An hour later you were kissing her goodbye. 

As you watched her cute, leather clad ass sashay down the hallway you noticed your new neighbor standing just outside his door, staring. 

“That get your dick hard.”

“I, No, of course not,” he sputtered, “It’s just, that’s the third different person I’ve seen leaving this week.”

“And,” you asked, hands on your hips.

“And, well, this one’s a girl.”

“Very good Captain Rogers,” you smirked, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go clean up. We fucked on EVERYTHING.”

The look of shock on his face as you closed your door was priceless.

————————————————————————————————————

Four days later you were kissing another lover goodbye. Chad, Curtis, Craig, Chris, or something like that hadn’t quite lived up to his boasts, but, at least in your experience, the boastful ones rarely did.

Just your luck Captain Killjoy was returning from his morning run. His disapproving gaze caught yours.

“What,” you folded your arms across your chest.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing my ass. What the hell is your problem.”

“I’ve just never seen a woman act like you do. It’s not proper. In my day if a lady, uh, entertained as many people as you have they’d get a reputation. A not very nice one.”

“Oooohhhh. I guess I better mend my evil ways before I get a bad reputation. Can’t have people thinking I like getting fucked can I.”

You sauntered across the hallway.

Standing on your tiptoes you ran your tongue up his neck, nibbling his earlobe. You hand dropped down, stroking his dick over the grey sweats.

“You can’t tell me you don’t like this.”

“I, you need to stop.”

Steve made a weak attempt to push you away.

“Why.”

Your hand kept up its gentle assault.

“I know you like it Captain,” the last word dripped from your tongue. 

Steve reached back, fumbling with the knob. His door opened wide enough for him squeeze through, you laughter following.

—————————————————————————————————

Things had changed and not for the better, Steve thought later in the shower. Sure, there had been women who were free with their favors before he went into the ice but never as blatant as his neighbor. Even prostitutes weren’t as brazen.

It was nothing but disgusting how she flaunted her behavior. Someone needed to take her over their knees and give her a good spanking.

At that thought his cock gave a little jump. An image of her, naked, draped over his knees flared to life. With a mind of its own his hand gripped his member, pumping it slow. She’d probably beg for him to stop, tears running down her face. His hand moved faster. Her ass would be cherry red before he finished. Maybe he wouldn’t stop there either. Maybe he’d do all the dirty things he’d dreamt of back when no woman would give him a second glance. Whether she wanted to or not. Afterall, she was the one with the bad reputation, not him. No one would believe her.

Steve came with a moan, his cum splatting against the shower tiles. As he cleaned up a plan started to form.

————————————————————————————————————–

“Just a minute.”

Opening the door you were shocked to see your neighbor.

“What do you want. I’m not in the mood for a lecture.”

Steve held up a six pack and a takeout bag from your favorite burger joint.

“Peace offering. I wanted to apologize for being a jerk. I’m, uh, still trying to adjust.”

You crossed your arms, leaned against the door frame.

“No more commentary on my love life. Not even a side eye.”

“Nope. Not a word. It’s none of my business. Promise.”

“Alright,” you stepped back, “come on in. I hope you got extra fries.”

—————————————————————————————————-

“So other than the sexual revolution what’s been the hardest thing to adjust to.”

The two of you were on opposite ends of your couch, fries spread out in their wrapper between you.

Steve took a long drink from his beer.

“It’s going to sound dumb but nothing ever closes. Ever. No matter what time, day or night, you can buy anything you want or do anything you want.”

“Huh. I would’ve figured it was all the tech. You know cell phones, laptops, the internet…”

“Hey, are you ok.”

Your head snapped up.

“What. Yeah I’m fine. I just…”

You tried to stand up but your legs felt weighted down.

“You sure you’re ok.”

Steve’s voice sounded far away but an edge was still noticeable. 

“I’m, what’s….”

Your body went limp. The last thing you saw before your eyes closed was Steve, a sinister grin on his face.

——————————————————————————————————————————

It smelled like your Nana’s place. Jasmine and rose. You inhaled deeply. There was something else too, something darker you couldn’t quite put your finger on. 

Blinking your eyes until you could focus, you examined your surroundings. The space was almost an exact replica of your bedroom. But whereas your apartment was modern and sleek this looked like it hadn’t been touched since it had been built in the 20’s. Floral wallpaper hung neatly from ceiling to floor. An oversized solid wood garderobe took up almost an entire wall. Gilded picture frames containing old photographs formed clusters on the bedside tables. If it wasn’t for the neon and noise floating in through the window you would’ve sworn you had gone back in time.

You tried rolling from your back to your side. That’s when you noticed the wide silver cuff encircling your wrist. There was a small chain attached to the cuff which in turn was fastened to the brass bed frame. You gave the chain a good yank but it didn’t budge.

“That’s not going to work sweetheart.”

You jumped at the sound of Steve’s voice. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” you rolled your eyes, “Are you fucking serious with this shit. If you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was ask Rogers.”

Steve strolled across the room. He stopped right in front of you, forcing you to look up.

“I intend to do a lot more than just fuck you.”

Before you could reply he had you in the air. Sitting down, he flipped you over his knees, ass up. In once swoop he tore your leggings off exposing your lower half. 

“What the fuck are you doing. Put me down you fucking piece of shit.”

You fought back, swinging wildly at his legs. With a sigh Steve grabbed your arms. He pulled them behind your back, wrapping the chain around your wrists until they were firmly bound. 

“Someone should’ve done this a long time ago. You need to be taught some damn manners.”

Steve’s last word was punctuated by his large hand smacking your left ass cheek. The sting was immediate. 

“I need you to count. One for every person you’ve fucked since I’ve moved in.”

“Are you fucking insane,” you screeched knowing full well that number was in the twenties. 

Steve tsked. He clapped his hand over your mouth, smothering the rest of your tirade. 

“You will watch your fucking language around me from now on. It’s not ladylike.”

You bit down hard on his fingers, drawing blood. Steve drew his hand back, surveying the damage.

“I don’t give a fuck what you think you archaic fossil. Let me go.”

“You really shouldn’t have done that darlin’.”

Steve’s hand descended again, hitting you hard enough that you almost fell forward.

“Count.”

SMACK

“Now.”

SMACK

“One,” you screamed, unable to take the pain any more.

SMACK

“Two.”

SMACK

“Three.”

SMACK

“Four.”

SMACK

————————

You had just managed to choke out sixteen when Steve stopped. 

“See, that wasn’t so difficult was it.”

Nodding your head you were eternally indebted to whatever God ruled over unseen booty calls.

“I’ve learned my lesson Steve. I really have.”

You glanced back at him, eyes wide, an innocent smile on your lips.

“I promise I’ll behave from now on. Scout’s honor.”

SMACK

“What the fuck was that for.”

SMACK

“Little girls who lie get punished.”

SMACK

“You fucking piece of shit,” you thrashed your legs around, “Let me go.”

Unceremoniously he pushed you off his legs. You tried to crawl away but the chain kept you close. Steve stood, pushing his jeans past his hips. Digging his fingers into your scalp he brought you close. 

“Open your mouth.”

You clamped your lips shut, shaking your head.

“Of course. Now you decide to keep your mouth shut. That’s not gonna work.”

Steve reached down. Pinching your nose he waited patiently. Eventually you had to take a breath. He took full advantage, shoving his cock down your throat. You gagged when it hit the back of your throat. 

He jerked you head back, making eye contact. 

“If you bite me I’ll tie you down and let every man I can find run a train on you. Do you understand.”

Shock that Captain America knew what a train was delayed your acquiescence. Steve slapped you hard to get your attention.

“Do you understand.”

Unable to answer you furiously nodded your head up and down.

Without any further warning Steve shoved himself back into your mouth. The pace he set was brutal. It wasn’t a blowjob, he was literally fucking your face. Tears dropped from your eyes. They joined the saliva dripping from your lips, wetting the thin tank top. 

Steve’s hips snapped back and forth, never completely pulling out of your mouth. Your throat was raw. After what seemed like hours he stiffened. You tried to pull back in anticipation, however Steve had no intention of letting that happen. He forced his cock as far down as he could, holding your head still as ribbons of cum coated your throat. 

Releasing his hold, Steve stepped back. You fell forward, gagging and coughing.

“You’re finished Rogers,” you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, “You won’t be America’s hero much longer.”

Steve snatched you up by your arm and threw you on the bed. On your knees you tried to scoot away. He caught your ankle, yanking you under him. His fingers run up your leg, into your pussy. 

“Looks like you enjoy it rough. You’re soaked.”

“Fuck you,” you yelled.

“Oh no sweetheart, fuck you.”

Steve buried himself to the hilt in your tight sheath. A strangled moan formed on your lips. He withdrew just to thrust back in. The stretch and burn was agony. It only served to get you wetter. Steve grasped your hip, holding you in place as he fucked into you mercilessly. His other hand found your clit, swiping at it with the pad of his thumb. You came again, the pain and pleasure a perfect mix. Steve followed you, grunting through the spasms. He pulled out, his warm cum spilling onto your thighs. 

The smell of sex and heavy breathing filled the room. He rolled off of you, stood, adjusted his jeans. Glaring over your shoulder you watched him walking toward the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something you fuck.”

Steve turned to face you.

“Oh we’re not finished. I’m just taking a little break. You should probably try to sleep if you can. I have a long list to get through.”


End file.
